<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5:35am by NoxDivina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490015">5:35am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDivina/pseuds/NoxDivina'>NoxDivina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep Sex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Character, Consensual Sleep Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, More characters to be added later, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDivina/pseuds/NoxDivina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still a bit dark, but clear enough to see around the bedroom. But why exactly were you up so early? You were usually the one waking up much later by Ignis himself, but this time. It was for a much different reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep Sex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ignis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first time publishing one of my writings, so I hope you’ll enjoy. I revised it a few times, but I hope overall there’s no mistakes and makes sense. This was just an idea that came to me so I just wrote it. Also, I hope this hasn’t been done before! Maybe it has, but please know, I have absolutely no intentions to copy others works!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It read 5:35am on the clock on the bedside table. It was still a bit dark, but clear enough to see around the bedroom. But why exactly were you up so early? You were usually the one waking up much later by Ignis himself, but this time. It was for a much different reason. You had a wet dream about Ignis. Now you’re sitting in bed, panties soaked and Ignis, well not awake just yet, not until his alarm goes off soon. But that’s beside the point right now. You are horny and you really want Ignis. Badly. </p><p>Right before you reached a hand to uncover the blanket from yourself, you recalled a conversation a while ago, about each other’s kinks and turn ons. You’ve both already had sex before, not as often as you both would like due to Ignis’ duties, but it was nice to have had that conversation that one time. Why? Because you both  consented to doing things to each other while sleeping and being woken up to sexual acts. And this was the perfect opportunity to give it a try.</p><p>You were growing wetter and more impatient, so you got the blanket off yourself and turn your body towards Ignis. With a hand, you slowly pulled the blanket that covered his lower half as gently as you could, so you wouldn’t wake him just yet. You moved it lower, and lower, and... he shuffled a bit, so you stopped, holding your breath.  When he didn’t move and continued sleeping, you managed to pull the blanket down right to his knees. You eyed his crotch in those grey  pajama pants he was wearing and you bit your lip. “Fuck..” you quietly whispered. Then you straddled yourself on top of him, as gently as you could, sitting not too heavily right below his crotch. </p><p>With both hands, you slid them right under Ignis’ white shirt and slide it upwards, revealing his toned abs and he was very cleaned shaven from the night shower recently. So smooth and yet rough, from some of the scars he had. Continuing further, you slid this shirt up more, just right above his nipples. “Cute...” you say in your head and lick your lips. You gently lower your head down, ready to take out your tongue, but you look up at his face, just to make sure he was still asleep and he was. He was lightly breathing, head tilted to the right, hair disheveled. Now, you lower your head, right over his left nipple and take your tongue out. You gave it a quick lick while watching Ignis, to make sure he doesn’t wake up just yet. You want to get him very riled up. </p><p>You gave more licks, each experimental. Some were quick licks, others were longer, circling his nipple. You even sucked on it and felt it get hard in your mouth. And that’s when you heard a low but soft groan escape Ignis’ lips. “Oh is he liking this?” You say in your head. With a smirk, you reach over to his right nipple and used your hand to play with that one. You flicked at it, gave it a little pinch and pulled, all while sucking the other one. </p><p>“Ah... ngh...” Ignis squirmed under your mouth and touch, but oddly, he was still asleep. Shouldn’t he have waken up by now? You decide to push it further by moving your lower half and sitting right on his soft cock. This time though, you were using both hands to play with his nipples while gently grinding onto his lap. And that’s when Ignis was becoming more vocal. It was such a turn on because his morning voice was deeper and gods above, it made you even more soaked. “Ignis...” you whispered. You slid your hands down his chest and stopped all the way down to the waistband of his pajama pants. You looked at his face. “Still asleep huh?” That’s when you grab his pants and start to pull them down, right along with his boxer briefs. Slowly and slowly.... eyes glued on Ignis to see if he wakes up. And that’s when his cock springs free from his undergarments. Half hard. </p><p>“Ignis, baby...” you whisper to him. You look down at his cock and grab it. You slide your fingers to the tip and begin to rub. “Ignis..” you whisper again, but this time, in a whine. You heard him groan, watched him toss and turn, and begin to sweat as you stroke and play with his hardening cock. You on the other hand, grind into his lap, particularly on one of his thighs, grinding you’re soaked panties, trying to get yourself off before he wakes. But it’s tough... you want to let out loud moans, you just want more because this isn’t enough. “Mh...” you whimper, trying to keep quiet. You continue stroking his cock while grinding your pussy on his thigh. “Ah... Ignis...” it became faster and because of that, he began to wake up. Since he was blind and couldn’t see, he could only feel the intensity of the touch of your hand stroking his cock up and down. “Y/N...” he whispered.</p><p>“Ignis.. baby, I couldn’t go back to sleep and I-“ You were cut off by Ignis’ loud groan and he bucked his hips into your hands. Any longer, and he’s gonna bust. “My love... let me touch you too..” he said softly. You let go of his cock and lifted yourself up. “Guide my hand my dearest... let me make you feel good too.” You blushed hard at his words and nodded. You took his dominant hand and placed it onto your soaking panties. “Already so wet... you should’ve woken me sooner..”</p><p>“I know but.. I wanted to play with you first..” you said. Ignis smirked. “Naughty girl...” he responded. “Take these off...” he pulled at your wet red underwear and you immediately obeyed. You got them off quickly and tossed them somewhere in his bedroom. Then you grabbed his hand again and let him touch you, completely bare, warm and wet. “Ignis..” you cried out.</p><p>“I know my love...” he began rubbing your folds and circling his fingers on your clit. “Gods... Ignis, more please!” As soon as he felt like it was good enough, he slipped in a finger and you yelped. “Ah!” But one wasn’t enough, so his middle finger joins in as well. “Yessss....” you cried out. He began to finger you, at steady pace. The room was so quiet all you could hear was both of your breathy moans and the wet noises from Ignis fingering you. “Ignis... I.... want more, please.” </p><p>“What is more, my dear? Say it.” his voice so sultry, that alone sent tingles down your spine.  “I want to ride you... please.” You begged and then that’s when Ignis pulled his fingers out. “The condoms.. grab them from the-“ “No!” You cut him off. “I want you raw, inside me... NOW....” and this came to a surprise to Ignis because you both always used condoms, just to prevent any unplanned pregnancy. But at this point, you wanted him so badly you really didn’t care for a condom and you wanted him raw and deep inside you. “Please...” your voice, pleading and Ignis couldn’t possibly deny you of that. He’d do anything for you.</p><p>“If that is what you wish, then of course my love.” He reached and felt for your thighs, and with his strength, lifted you right above his stiff cock. “I’m ready when you are...”</p><p>“More than ready.” You responded. You looked down, grabbing Ignis’ cock and aligned it, and let yourself sink down further and further. He was was big enough to fill you completely and astrals, you cried out in pleasure just from the insertion. “Ignis... you’re so big...” He couldn’t help the smirk that came from his lips. He loved hearing his beloved praise him, hearing you cry out from pleasure just because of him. </p><p>“You feel so incredible dear.... so good.” He said. Even though he couldn’t see you, he could feel everything 10 times more intensely. So just from the insertion alone, Ignis felt like he was ready to cum inside of you. “Love... I... just give me a moment.” He stilled and rubbed at your soft thighs, bringing his hands to slide them under your shirt. Oh. And of course, you weren’t wearing a bra. So he grabbed your breasts and felt your nipples harden at his touch. “Ignis... keep touching me like that.”</p><p>And he complied. He touched your breasts and played with your very sensitive nipples. But you’ve hit your peak and you can’t take it anymore. So you began to grind yourself while Ignis’ cock was deep inside. “My love! Ngh...” he groaned and let his head fall back to the pillow. His hands now, touching every part of your body, and you began to bounce right on his cock. </p><p>His name left your lips a lot and Ignis was a mess beneath you. But gods, he was absolutely beautiful. The sun was rising and letting more light into Ignis’ bedroom, the view of him becoming more clearer. You let yourself be a bit louder with your moans and now the room is filled with the wet slaps of skin to skin contact. “Dearest... I’m not gonna last any longer. I need to pull out..” </p><p>As much as you badly want to let him cum inside of you raw, you were also scared of an unplanned pregnancy. You weren’t ready just  yet to be a mother, seeing that you both were still boyfriend and girlfriend, and only got together from the help of mostly Gladio, but also Noctis and Prompto. Your relationship with him was barely just a bit over a year in. </p><p>You lifted yourself off his lap, letting his cock, soaked in your wetness slip out and you went to suck on it. “Mmm...” you bobbed your head down and continued doing what you could to make him cum. The vibrations of your moans on his cock was what did it and he came right inside of your mouth. It was a huge load that it spilled right down your lips, you could barely swallow the whole thing. </p><p>Ignis, was left panting, overstimulated but with a smile on his face. “My love... that was... absolutely incredible.” He said. And you blushed hard and smiled. “Glad I was able to make you feel good... you deserve it after working so hard lately. And plus... you’re so busy some times... I miss my baby...” you go to lay right next to him and wrap your arm around his waist, leaning your head forward to kiss his cheek. “I am a lucky man.” He smiled widely. And that’s when his alarm started ringing. 6:00am. </p><p>“Care to help with breakfast?” He asked. “Breakfast can wait.” You responded. “I would like a shower first please.” You said while getting up from the bed and heading over to Ignis’ side to help him get up. “Fine with me. A hot shower sounds excellent.” You led him to the bathroom and that’s how the morning continued. A good shower together and a nice meal to fill up on just before helping Ignis get ready for his royal duties. Even though he was blind, he still wanted to serve his King in any way he could. Sitting around, doing nothing was not something Ignis never considered since he lost his vision. And you admired that about him. Hopefully one day though, you thought to yourself as you kissed him goodbye, while other royal guards waited outside the door, you hoped you’d get to marry him and settle down, and even have a baby. “I love you Ignis Scientia. Have a good day.” You kissed him again and he left. You closed the door and were left there grinning widely. “It’s me who’s the lucky one..” you said to yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noctis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noctis loves his sleep and he denied your advance the night before because he was tired and has had an argument with Gladio. You went to sleep upset, but Noctis decides to make it up to you very early in the morning</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's the version with Noctis. I decided to switch it up, and have Noct be the one who wakes you up for some fun. Once again, I revised as much as I could and hope it makes sense and there isn’t any mistakes or not many. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis and the guys made their way through Lestallum. They were there just to get a good nights rest after going though a rough hunt and on top of that, Noctis had an argument earlier that day with Gladio. He was still irritated by it that he couldn’t stand even being near him. Which made things tense within the group, so booking a room together? It annoyed Noctis beyond hell. </p><p>But it’s not like there’s any other choice to book separate rooms because the Leville only had few room options available and most of the were very small rooms. So Gladio and Noct are going have to suck it up and be within the same room. </p><p>Once they had entered their room, they hastily made themselves ready for bed, cleaning themselves up as best they could and careful not to leave too much of a mess for the person who has to clean their room the next day. Noctis sat down on a big chair and crossed his legs and arms. As long as he didn’t have Gladio in his sight, he could care less where he slept. </p><p>It was only about 5 minutes later that Noctis’ phoned buzzed in his pocket. “Who’s texting him at this hour?” He thought as he reached into his pocket and look at the notification. “Room 102.. The Leville...” and it ended with a heart. How in the hell? And what? Noctis was confused as he read your name in the notification bar, almost as if he were hallucinating. How’d you know you he’d be here?</p><p>Noctis: Did you like... stalk me here or something?<br/>
You: What?! No! I was invited for drinks with a group of my friends. I was going to leave Lestallum but I saw you and the guys head into the Leville.<br/>
Noctis: stalker... (he joked)<br/>
You: Shut up... now come to my room. </p><p>Noctis shut off his phone and put it away. He glanced around the room and saw them fall asleep one by one. He’s definitely not getting any sleep if he stays here with Gladio snoring loudly and annoyingly. So he got up and left. </p><p>Room 102 was actually just down the hall surprisingly. He yawned and knocked on the door. You on the other side, jumped up from the bed and went to open the door. You glanced up at Noctis, his eyes half lidded, heavy with sleep. And he looked down at you, bright eyed, wearing a black silk robe, not knowing what else is under that. “Noctis!” You pulled him in and closed the door. “It’s been so long.. I’ve... missed you..” You wrapped your arms around him and he did the same, but there was a lack of response from him. So you look up. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”</p><p>“What?! No.... I’m just tired and..” mid sentence he remembers his argument with Gladio. “I had a fight with Gladio... I’m still pissed about it...” and you can hear the irritation in his voice. “I just.. needed to get the hell away from the guys for tonight.”</p><p>“I see. I’m sorry that happened...” There was a long silence before you pulled away and went to fix up the bed so Noctis can sleep. You patted the bed and then got into your side. “Well, I guess we can find another time to spend some time together..” Noctis heard the tone in your voice and he felt really bad, pained even. As much as he wished he could give you want you want now, he needed at least a few hours of sleep to regain some stamina. “Goodnight..” you whispered softly and the both of you fell asleep.</p><p>•</p><p>There was a calloused hand you felt, slide up your soft thighs. It felt... so real. You were asleep and shuffled a bit at the hand now sliding into your lace black panties, and a finger started rubbing in between your folds. So nice and slow. Noctis has forced himself to wake up an hour earlier than usual. He felt bad for last night so he’s going to make it up to you right here, right now, not caring if the guys were sleeping just down the hall. He rubbed your clit just the way you love it, and his fingers were starting to get soaked. He was right there, right by your side, as he slid two fingers in and curled them, fingering you until you started reaching that climax. His other free hand undid the knot to your robe, revealing the lingerie that was meant for the night before. It was black and some parts were lace and see through. His favorite.  </p><p>This “sex” dream felt way too real and you felt your climax coming. “Ah... don’t...don’t stop.” You mumbled softly.  Noct watched your faces and your body as you squirmed from his touch and then, right as felt your insides start to tighten... he stopped. He pulled his soaked, sticky fingers out and licked them clean. THAT’s when you awoke. You blinked and it took you some time to realize what was going on. “We’re you just... touching me?” Noctis smirked as he licked his fingers clean. “Maybe....” </p><p>“Why... why didn’t you finish me off?!” You grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. “You know how much I liked it when we did that the other time...” Now you were the irritated one.</p><p>“Sorry, but I’d rather make you cum with my dick inside of you.” He said VERY boldly. “Oh... is that so?” You responded as Noctis started pulling off the silk robe to reveal the whole bra and panty set you were wearing and the room suddenly got very hot.</p><p>•</p><p>They wasted no time. Noctis knew he’d have to get back to the guys before they start searching the whole hotel to look for him. He had your panties off and breasts pulled out from the top of the bra. The sounds of your soft whimpers, his groans and the smacking of each others now sweaty skin, filled the room. You had your legs hanging off the edge of the bed as he holds them up, keeping his eyes on your beautiful face. </p><p>He focused on your facial reactions. He was completely mesmerized as always. The way your eyebrows furrowed when he thrusted into that sweet spot, how you slightly puckered your soft plump lips and bit them to stifle a loud moan. How you gripped the sheets in such pleasure. His eyes traveled down to your breasts that were bouncing in circular motions, nipples hardened since they are very sensitive. </p><p>He let go one of his hands that was gripped onto your thigh and reached up to one of your breasts to give a nice squeeze.  “Noctis, babe....” You softly moaned his name as you reached out to hold onto his arm as he pounded into you relentlessly. This was his way of releasing that tension he’s had from last night, especially after that fight with Gladio. </p><p>“Y/n....” He moaned out your name as he leaned closer to your face and you opened your eyes to see his face right in front of you. You blushed hard. What a lovely face he had and expressions he was making. And those blue eyes. You could just drown in those eyes of his. They were so full of lust just for you.</p><p>“I love you Noctis... I love you so much.” You spoke up against his lips, feeling his warm breath. You kept your focus on his eyes and then felt a smile that formed on his lips against yours. “I love you too...” He said, keeping his eyes on yours as well. Noctis pushed his cock deeper inside of you. You let out a gasp but quickly covered your mouth with a hand, trying not to be too loud since A) there was a window open and B) the guys were in a room down the hall. And who knows how thin these walls are. Though, Noctis could care less at this point if the guys heard or anyone to be honest. </p><p>Being in such close position and skin contact made it an even more intimate moment. Just seeing the look on his face, how desperate he was to be close to you. With each other’s bodies, chest to chest now, you could feel each other’s hearts pounding. Noctis slowed down for a second and stalled. “I... I’m not gonna last much longer y/n.” Just seeing how much of a mess he was made your insides quiver in excitement.</p><p>“Cum inside me..” You reached over with both arms and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Noctis continued, starting off at a very steady pace. You saw how focused he was when you gazed at him and the sweat that formed on his forehead. “Mm...” You softly whined in pleasure. “Like that... faster, please.” The pace of his thrusts we’re kept the same until he saw your face, and how you pleaded for him to go faster. There was no more restraint at this point, not anymore. </p><p>He pulled away from the embrace, using both his arms now to keep his upper body above you. He used his knee to spread your legs apart more and then buried himself as deep inside you as he possibly could. His pace quickened and the sound of each other’s wet, sticky skin grew louder. The hotel’s bed began to creak louder and the headboard hit the wall. These sounds are so lewd and it turned you on even more, but then you remembered the guys were just across the room. “Noct... try not to.. be too loud or break the bed...” You panted. </p><p>“Don’t care..” he responded and then clenched his mouth as he felt his orgasm building up stronger. He didn’t care if the guys were down the hall or if the window was open, he wasn’t thinking of anything else other than you. Your orgasm was close as well and you started to tighten more around his cock. “Y/n...” He moaned. Although he was a little shy about his groans, you loved hearing how much pleasure he was in. It’s very sexy when you hear your man in a desperate mess like this. And it’s for your ears only. </p><p>“Noctis... I’m so.. close...” </p><p>“Me too.. y/n...” He got a bit sloppy with his thrusting, uncoordinated.</p><p>“Noctis!” You yelled. During his desperate fucking, he managed to hit a certain spot that made you sink your nails into his shoulders. “Right there..fuck...” And he does exactly what you want, and gives it to you, over and over again. </p><p>That’s when you stopped and felt the orgasm through your entire body, making you curl your toes and hold onto him so tightly. Your body spasmed as you whimpered in pleasure. How your insides tightened and pulsed around his thick cock. Astrals above, it felt like you were in heaven. </p><p>Noctis slowed his thrusting, almost to a stop as he felt your insides twitch and tighten over his throbbing, hard cock. And that was all it took. He came inside of you, feeling all the hot cum fill your insides. Then he pulled out and rubbed his dick on your lips as the final spurts of his cum pumped out. Noctis panted hard and with his other free hand, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and moved the hair away from his eyes. </p><p>You eyed his toned body, seeing the way his chest raised up and down from panting, as he tried to steady his breathing. You laid there, appreciating the sight right in front of you. </p><p>“Shit.. sorry for the mess... and I CAME INSIDE! Uh... I-” He apologized profusely as he pulled out and the cum leaked out. Noctis moved away from the bed and went to look for some wipes to clean you up. </p><p>“Don’t worry babe.. I’ve been on birth control for a while, so it’s okay.. Don’t get so worked up. ” you said softly, slowly coming down from your high. </p><p>He came back with a few wipes and helped clean the cum off of you. “I think we have time for a quick shower.” He walked over to the hotel rooms bathroom door, naked and smirking at you. </p><p>•</p><p>“I love you so much, Noctis...” moving your head forward to give him a kiss right on lips. “I love you more, y/n...” he responds. Noctis stood by the door, getting ready to get back to the guys, but truthfully, he’d rather spend more time with you. </p><p>He sighed. “I need to hurry up before Ignis comes looking. He’s likely already awake...”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry Noct!” You helped him gather his things and fix up his hair. Before he left, he turned towards you, looking down at your eyes, and gave you a gentle kiss on the lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. “I can’t wait to see you again, y/n.”</p><p>“Me too Noctis. I’ll wait for you no matter how long it is. And plus, I’m a text, or video chat away! Or even better, a video game match online, heh!” You smirked. “I’ll get you on that next time....” he glared and you laughed. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Go. Before Ignis scolds you.” You laugh again. And he leaves. Your disappointment from last night completely disappeared and so did Noctis’ previous anger from the fight with Gladio. You were filled with complete joy now and he was much more level headed, much more relaxed after being with you. Although, you don’t get to see him often, you cherish each time you do. You’re very hopeful that one day, you won’t have to hide the relationship anymore and get to be with him more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want to mention, that in each scenario, you’re dating each guy and not hopping from one guy to another lol. No cheating in this house! Prompto is possibly the next chapter, though do keep in mind, it will start getting harder to write out the remaining Chocobro’s personalities. So it might take me a while to get them out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this version with Noctis!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a normal sleepover with your boyfriend Prompto. Except, you asked him to wake you up in another way besides the alarm clock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer because it’s hard to write out what Prompto’s personality is like and how I would imagine him with a s/o in bed. But nonetheless, I still hope it’s a good read! Thank you for the Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were laying on your stomach in Prompto’s  bed, in your pajamas, and playing on your mobile game. He asked you stay over since it was late and you agreed since you didn’t feel like driving back home so late. And plus you loved staying over your boyfriend’s house whenever you got the chance. Prompto had just finished showering and got ready for bed, tired from training earlier. Cor was really whipping him into shape, so that he can be at his best during combat.</p><p>“Phew. Cor, really laid into me today... yeah, definitely gonna wake up sore, especially my arms.” You turned your head and saw him flexing in a shirt that was nicely fitted and showed how toned his arms were. “Send my thanks to Cor then, because your arms look really good. But I mean... you’re already so handsome regardless.” You smiled sweetly at him. Prompto’s cheeks turned a bright pink and looked in the mirror, suddenly getting shy. Whenever you compliment him, it makes him really happy, even though it has been a process for him to accept them. “Thank you y/n...” You put the game away and turned your body over, opening your arms, gesturing for him to come cuddle with you in his bed. “I wanna be in your arms please.” Prompto jumped into bed like an excited dog and wrapped his arms around you. He was so warm, smelled really good and his skin, surprisingly soft. “Mmm... I feel so safe and comfortable in your arms Prom.” You kissed him and rested your head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. “Pshh, with these guns, you won’t have anything to worry about.” You laughed and pressed closer into him. “Not gonna lie... I want to uh... do more than kissing tonight.” You said tiredly. “But I’m really sleepy.. work was rough.” You said after a yawn. “But... I wouldn’t mind waking up to something else other than my alarm in the morning.” You smirked and gave him a kiss. </p><p>“Something else huh..” He said as he blushed even more. “Goodnight Prom...” you turned your back to him and covered yourself with the warm blanket. Prompto got half hard thinking about how he can wake you up this time. You both usually switch between who gets to wake up who, but most of the time it’s you who absolutely loves to wake up Prompto with blow jobs. Waking up early should be no issue since he is used to waking up for early morning jogs and you because you had to get ready for your job. </p><p>•</p><p>Prompto suddenly awakens to his erection straining in his pants and it was quite uncomfortable. He looked at his alarm and it was just around the time he was used to waking up before going on a morning run. Though, right now, he’s got another kind of workout he’d rather do especially after what you said before you slept. He looked over to you, the cover you had on at night was off completely, it must’ve gotten hot. The big t-shirt you had on was pulled up, revealing your legs, your butt in your cute panties and slight bit of your hip. Prompto eyes the curves of your body and scoots closer behind you. He wrapped his arm around you and pressed his chest on your back and erection against your butt. He leaned his head over to see if you were sleeping and you were, very sound asleep, didn’t snore but had your mouth slightly open. </p><p>Prompto began to grind his erection onto your butt and held your body, putting his head in between the crook of your neck, giving soft kisses. His favorite place to give you kisses. He tucked your hair behind your ear and gave your ear a few nibbles, then bit your earlobe and pulled. One of his hands reached over and slid down in between you legs. He started off by using his middle finger to touch you in between your clothed folds, while continuing to kiss anywhere he could reach. One thing about Prompto, is he loves to take care of you in bed, make sure your being pleasured first and would do anything you ask of him.</p><p>He pulls down your panties, down enough for his fingers to get access inside. He rubbed at your clit until you were getting wetter and wetter. “Mm...” you let out soft moan as your legs squirmed, feeling him continue to rub at your clit. Your butt, occasionally pressing into his erection and Prompto biting his lip to hold back his groans. “Patience...” he said to himself. That’s when he inserted a finger inside of you. It slipped in so easily that added his second finger was no issue. He began to move slowly, watching your reactions, hearing your soft whimpers of pleasure. It wasn’t until he moved his pace faster and slightly curled his fingers, that you felt an intense oncoming orgasm. “Yessss...” you said softly, a hand reaching behind and grabbing onto Prompto’s shirt tightly. “I’m... Im gonna...” His fingers worked your insides so incredibly good, you woke up moaning his name and cumming on his fingers. He felt you tighten and squeeze, as you were in complete bliss as you soaked his fingers in your wetness. “Astrals, Prompto... holy shit....” you were left panting, sweaty, but wanting more. You felt his erection pressed on your ass cheeks and you pushed back further into him, teasing his cock. “Can I?” He asked. His face bright red, somewhat visible due to the rising sun. You nodded and you took off your top, leaving yourself completely naked for Prompto’s eyes and he looked at you body as if you were a goddess yourself. He took a little time to be soft, giving you long, lingering kisses, hands touching every part of your body. You felt peak intimacy once he put a hand on your stomach, as you laid in his arms,  and he used his other hand to slide his cock in from behind. From this angle, you felt your insides stretch, completely full. “Oww...” it always hurt a bit in this position, spooning, but Prompto was sure to take it nice and slow until you give him the word to continue. “You okay babe? Tell me when you’re ready and I’ll move.” You let out a deep breath, positioned yourself more comfortably in his arms and nodded. “You can move Prom. Nice and slow...” and he did as you said, moving his dick inside you so good, letting you get used to the feeling. He reached over and grabbed your breasts, pinching at your nipples and biting on your neck as a distraction from any pain you might be feeling. “Prom...” He played with you more, touching your most sensitive parts of your body, while thrusting in deeply, but slowly. “I... you can go faster.” You felt your insides begging for more friction. You craved more immediately. “Fuck me harder Prom..” You turned your head back to look up at this face and all he could do was nod. </p><p>He couldn’t even speak, he was a mess himself and once you gave permission to go faster, he did. He pounded into you from behind relentlessly, and the smacking of each others wet, sweaty skin became louder in the room. His bed creaked and the side table rocked a bit too. Such lewd noises but it turned you both on and it made Prompto want to make you cum again. “Y/n, I love you so much...” he kissed you, moving the hair the fall in your eyes back around you ear. He whispered such sweet things to you. And it didn’t take long before you halted and came while his dick was still inside. This orgasm was much more intense, your whole body twitched, your insides pulsed and throbbed in pleasure. Your hands reached back to hold onto Prompto’s shirt. “Y/n, I can’t... I’m going to cum too!” He groaned. </p><p>“Pull out!” You said and Prompto wasted no time, pulling out, turning you onto your back and cumming all over your tits. He pumped until the very last drop and rubbed his dick over your nipples. “Mm, Prom...” you squeezed your breasts together as the cum began to drip down. What a sight Prompto has in front of his very eyes. His beautiful girlfriend with his cum all over her. “What? Gonna sit there and stare?” You said. “I’m just.. taking a mental photo of this.” He responded. “I see...” you reached over to the side table where Prompto keeps his camera and handed it to him. “Go ahead. Take one and keep it all to yourself whenever you get lonely, hah.” You teased. It’s true though, it’s not often you get to see him so why not leave him with a parting gift. You, covered in his cum. He held the camera, blushing hard. “Yeahhhh... but like, I’m gonna have to make sure to hide this photo really well from the guys... hmm, I’ll figure that out later.” He said as he put his eye into the viewfinder and made sure to get a real good shot. You heard the snap and then started getting up slowly. “Let me see!” “What?! No wait! Let me get you cleaned up first y/n!” Prompto went and grabbed a towel, then came back to clean the cum off your breasts. He was blushing the entire time. “Ok.. you can see the photo now.” You grabbed the camera as he went to put the towel in the laundry bin and you sat in bed, looking at the photo. There was a warm glow in the photo as the sun was rising and Prompto had a window slightly opened. The photo looked really good. “Wow.. this is a really good shot.” The sun was rising more and Prompto was just looking at you the whole time as the light was hitting your eyes. “Let’s take a photo together.” He said, and you smiled and nodded. You both cuddled in bed and took multiple photos in each other’s arms, smiling, kissing, and laughing. Your morning with Prompto was off to a great start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are welcome! Gladio one will be the last of this, unless I decide to do more for other characters that aren’t the main four. Once again, I hope you’re enjoying so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gladiolus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A camping trip with Gladio went very well until you injured your ankle, ending the night early. But don’t worry, he’s here to take care of you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This took a while to write. I was unsure how to start to the story and how to write Gladio in a smut scenario. I didn’t want to make it too long and get to the chase. I still hope this a good read for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were being carried up a trail behind Gladio’s back because you injured your ankle while you were camping with him. “Sorry for being so clumsy and ending the night already. I was having so much fun...” you sighed as you laid your head on his shoulder. “It’s fine. Plus, it’s already getting late. We should be getting some rest soon.” You sighed again and held onto his back tightly. The trail led up to their campsite and Gladio helped you down, making you get into the tent with ease, not to disturb your ankle too much. “I brought a med kit.. there should be a potion to subdue the pain so you can sleep well.” He said. “Thank you Gladio.” You laid back a little and he used a potion on the ankle you hurt. “It should kick in right away.” And he was absolutely right. The throbbing pain started going away and you were feeling better. “Well, aside from this, I had a lot of fun today! I mean, I’ve never gone hiking before but the views you showed me were so incredible. I’d be down to do them more often!” You grinned. “Yeah, just as long as you promise to be more careful and listen to me when I say not to run off.” Of course he gives you a scolding, but he was just worried about you. He didn’t want you getting seriously injured. “I know... sorry for not listening.” You sighed, defeated. He was right. “It’s fine. Now come on, let’s get some rest.”</p><p>You let out a yawn and laid in the comfy sleeping bag, as did he. Then he spoke up once more before you were to fall asleep. “One more thing, you down for an early morning vigorous...physical exercise?” The tone in which he said it made you turn to look at him and you saw the smirk that crossed his lips. And you returned that smirk. “Give me all you got, big guy.” </p><p>•</p><p>The sun wasn’t out just yet, and it was a little chillier than last night. Gladio woke up early per usual. He stretched his arms and legs, then turned to look over to you, asleep peacefully in your bag. He carefully made his way over to you, unzipping the sleeping bag, exposing your body. You wore shorts and a tank top, admiring how good your body looked. He laid a hand on your thigh, stroking your smooth skin. The proceeded to open your legs, getting in between. He started off with light kisses to your inner thigh, giving both legs an equal amount of attention. Then proceeded upwards. His fingers worked at your button and zipper, pulling them down slowly, not to wake you. It might be chilly now, but soon the tents gonna get real hot. He let out a huff though his nose as he saw the underwear you were wearing. “A thong? While hiking?”<br/>He thought to himself. Maybe he thought again, you were also looking to get laid so you wore something sexy just in case. Then he reached up to your tank top, pulling up enough just to reveal your breasts in a bra that matched the thong you were wearing. He left the shirt rolled up and then went back down, hooking his fingers on each side and pulling down the thong slowly. He got your shorts and thong off so swiftly and skillfully. Of course, because he’s done this before and it always baffled you how good he was at undressing you. </p><p>Once the thong was off, he spread your legs a bit more and leaned his head further in between. Using his thumbs, he spread your lips, looking with such hunger. He dipped his head in, beginning with a few licks, tongue sliding up and down, tasting you. Then he pressed his face deeper and began to lap at your vagina. He was eating you out so good, you began moaning in your sleep, and you were starting to drip with wetness from how incredible it felt. “Mm... yes... more..” your legs squirmed around, but Gladio pinned them down with his strength, keeping you in place as he continued putting all his focus on making you cum with his mouth. You whimpered softly, with such heat building at your core, trying to figure out if this was a wet dream or if this was real. “That’s it baby, cum for me...” he said against your wet pussy. His eyes were kept on your face and then the bounce of yours breasts as you moved around. That’s when you felt his thumb start rubbing at your clit and you awoke to such an euphoric orgasm. “Fuck! Gladio.... ahhh!” Your body spasmed under his grip and all you could do was hold his shoulder as you came down from your high. Gladio pulled away with a big grin on his face. “Morning y/n.” He licked his lips clean and then used his hand to dry them after. You panted and looked at him, then down at the other “tent”, that was in his pants. “Morning to you...” your eyes lingered on his cock and you reached to stroke it through his pants. “You ready for more?” He said as he looked at your hand palming his erection. “Always am.” You responded. He thrusted his hips into your hand and grinded, already fully erect, his cock begging for release. You undid his pants, teasingly, while watching his facial expressions. Then you released the beast from that was confined in his pants. It sprung out, firm and upright, you eyed how big he was before grabbing it with both hands. You put your lips against the tip before giving it a few licks. He’s so big, you could never fully get it into your mouth, but you always did your best to please him. You started off slow, only sucking at the tip while pumping the rest of his cock with your hands. Then you found your rhythm and began to bob your head good enough that Gladio began to grunt in pleasure. He held your hair up from behind so it wouldn’t fall in your face. “You’re so good.. just like that.. keep going..” You sucked to the best of your abilities, while trying not to gag on how big he was. A hand of yours reached and cupped his balls, massaging them while you moaned on his throbbing cock. “Shit... wait..” he pulled his cock out of your mouth and stood up. Then he pulled you up with him, lifting you up in his arms, facing each other. Gladio grabbed his cock and inserted it into your wet pussy. “Ahh!” you let out a whine in pleasure from how full you felt, and he wasn’t even completely inside you yet. That’s when he began thrusting up into you, holding you up and watching your pretty face as your bodies made such lewd noises. “Ah, ah! Gladio!” He groaned as he was reaching his limit, ready to bust. Your pussy was tight and warm, and Gladio pounded up into you relentlessly. All you could do was grab onto his tank top and moan in pleasure. “Gladio... I’m gonna.. cum again.” Hearing you say it was like the last straw for him, and feeling you having an orgasm on his cock pumping into you, sent him over the edge.</p><p>“Y/n... I’m gonna-“ “Pull out!” He reached for his cock and pulled out, shooting his cum out while he pumped with one hand and holding you up still with his other arm. You held onto him, kissing his neck and jawline as he was going through his climax. The both of you now hot and sweaty, sore even, from your early morning “workout.” He let you down gently, especially knowing you hurt your ankle the night before. “Gladio.. I’m going back to bed.” You said as you went to your side of the tent and laid on the sleeping bag. “I have to get back to the guys-“ “Please. Not even an hour, just.. 30 minutes. Come... cuddle me before we leave.” He sighed and went to you. He wrapped his big arms around you, giving you a kiss on your head. “You better not leave all the packing up to me.” He said and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, I mean it!” He voiced louder. “Okay, okay! Haha! I won’t leave all the work to you...” you snuggled into his chest and smiled. Gladio shook his head but regardless, even if you were joking, he probably would still take care of all the work. It’s just, when it comes to you, he really doesn’t mind. He loves you very much and he’s so soft for your. You both laid in each other’s arms in the tent, hearing the birds chirping and the water of the lake nearby. A very refreshing and wonderful way to start the morning off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading this version with Gladio! I also want to thank you all for reading and leaving Kudos. It means a lot! I really didn’t expect my smut to get this many hits, so there’s a possibility I might continue writing for other characters. Perhaps in different scenarios other than sleep sex or maybe just stick to continuing  this series. Not sure! Comments are welcome as always :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Marshal goes to bed, very tired and tense. But lucky for him, he gets to wake up to a very pleasant surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got around to adding a new chapter. I was considering ending it with Gladio, but seeing how many hits this has been getting, I decided to write for more characters. This time, we give some love for Cor. I hope this is a good read for you and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were to leave the training grounds, grab your belongings and head home. It was a rough day and all you wanted was to get rest as soon as possible. Your comfy bed was calling you. But those plans changed quickly as soon as you started walking out the doors, and bumped right into the marshal himself. </p><p>“Taking the train home again?” He asked. And you nodded. “Unfortunately, yeah... my car is still in the shop..” you responded. You had an unfortunate accident and have been taking the train for a week now. Though, you said not a word about it to Cor. Mostly because you didn’t want to seem troublesome to him so you made up some lame excuse as to why your car was in the shop. </p><p>“I could take you home instead you know.” He said, but you laughed and nodded your head no.</p><p>“Hah. After you scolded me for giving you a kiss, are you sure you want to be seen giving me rides home, Marshal?” You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>Cor sighed. You both had an incident and a small argument after you kissed him while on patrol. It was a harmless kiss and no one was around, you made sure of that. But Cor made a point about how he did not want anyone knowing he was seeing someone much younger than him and not only that, it’s the fact that you’re a part of the Crownsguard, which he was the head of. Though to him, he feels like he’s being reasonable. Work is work. And he thinks it should be kept that way.</p><p>“If you need a lift, I’m happy to take you home...” he gestured towards the parking lot nearby, ignoring your question. Though you hesitated leaving with him. You were still a bit upset over it. </p><p>He sighed again. “We can talk about it in the car.” He turned away and started walking towards the parking lot. “Let’s go before you freeze out here. It’s an order.” And you followed right behind him. </p><p>•</p><p>You were very silent during the car ride. Mostly because you had been thinking and recalling what he said to you before. Then Cor spoke up and broke you out of your thoughts. “I am sorry for scolding you before. You just.. have to understand where I’m coming from.. the position I’m in right now. I have a lot on my shoulders, plenty of people relying on me. And doing such things as public displays of affection when we’re working is inappropriate.” His eyes were kept very focused on the road, and the tone in his voice serious as always.</p><p>You listened intently to him and all you could do was nod. He is right and you couldn’t argue him. “No, I understand Cor. I’m sorry for kissing you knowing we could’ve been seen by someone. I’ll... behave myself around you if we’re working together again.” You reached over and placed a hand on his right thigh. “I really love you Cor.” Your eyes gazed upon his stern face and watched as he briefly got flustered.</p><p>It took him a few seconds but he responded. “I love you too y/n...” he took one hand off the steering wheel and held your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “...please don’t worry too much about this right now. There will be a day where we don’t have to keep this a secret.”</p><p>•</p><p>Cor pulled up right in front of your home, parking his car, and making sure you got all of your belongings. “I’ll see you early tomorrow morning.” He said as you stood there, not wanting him to leave. You stood there, thinking how long has it been since you felt physical affection from him. You desired it so badly.. to hold his hand longer or to be held in his arms... to be kissed. “Y/n...” he called out. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>You don’t know why, but you suddenly felt shy in front of him. “Would you like to stay the night?” You asked as you stood there, looking at his eyes and waited for his answer. </p><p>The marshal took one good look at you and couldn’t say no.</p><p>•</p><p>You and Cor headed up to your bedroom, tired from having spent the day with the new trainees. They’re always such a hassle to deal with. He sighed deeply as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his uniform pants, and you can tell how worn out he’s been getting lately. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do for you Cor?” You asked as you also got yourself ready for bed. </p><p>He nodded his head no as he tossed aside his socks, his eyebrows furrowed like always. “Nothing in particular... I just need some sleep.” He responded. </p><p>“Okay. Then I’ll just help get you to sleep then.” You fluffed up his pillow, grabbed the blanket, and then turned the lamp off. You hopped into bed and scooted closer to him, leaning in and kissing him as you got the blanket over the both of you. “I know a way to take a load off of you... but get some rest first okay?” You said as you laid your head on the pillow and snuggled up at his side. </p><p>“And how will you do that?” He asked, eyes closed, laying on his back, his face no longer tensed up, but relaxed.</p><p>“That... you’ll find out soon. Just, sleep for now okay. You need plenty of rest.” You kissed him once more and closed your eyes. It didn’t take long and you both drifted off to sleep, with you embracing Cor, comfy and warm. </p><p>•</p><p>You woke up, blinking your eyes, letting them adjust to your surroundings. Then you turned to see Cor still sound asleep, lightly snoring. It was still early, half an hour before your alarm would annoyingly go off for work. You shook off the thought that soon you both would be getting ready for a long day ahead. Right now your focus is on Cor. You hope that what you’ll do for him will help ease some tension and take a load off him. Anything to make him feel better.</p><p>You started by removing your nightwear, which was just a large shirt, until you were just in panties and bra, a cute matching pair. Then you reached over to the blanket covering Cor and pulled it off him gently, to not wake him up. You leaned in to his face, planting soft kisses on his jaw, feeling his prickly facial hair and continued down to his neck. You used your left hand and slipped it under his black shirt, feeling his happy trail as you gently got on top of him. Then you slid your hand upwards to his chest and felt the hair he had there as well. Astrals. His body even at his age, was still so toned and it felt so good to touch. And at your touches, he started shuffling underneath you. He was feeling your touches although he was very much asleep. </p><p>You pulled down his boxers and saw his cock. It was soft but even then, he was already so big in size. You looked at his face, making sure he was asleep and continued. You grabbed his length with a hand, pointing it towards your mouth. Then stuck out your tongue, opening your mouth a bit and leaned forward. You swirled your tongue over the tip while stroking the base nice and slow. He was getting harder as you worked your mouth, reacting to your sweet and soft lips sucking him. You devoured more of his cock deeper into your mouth, bobbing down and up.</p><p>Sucking him off while he was asleep was getting you off as well. You were getting really wet knowing that even in his sleep, his body was reacting to you this way. “Mmm..” you moaned on his cock that’s now slick with your saliva and his precum. Then you pulled your mouth off, letting his hard dick go as you dipped your head lower and started licking on his balls. Both hands gripped onto his toned thighs, as you went to work with your mouth. </p><p>You looked up at him, and his head tossed and turned to each side of his pillow. “Ngh...” he began to groan in pleasure, with sweat now beading on his forehead. The room was growing hotter and so did the feeling inside your groin. You wanted to wake him up now, so you began to bite onto his neck, leaving marks. “Cor... Cor...” you whispered, trying to wake him. “Marshal....” you began to grind your ass onto his cock, hoping he’ll wake up and fuck you. </p><p>“Nhh... Y/n...” his eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight, and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Thankfully there was enough light in the room for him to see you.</p><p>“Morning...” you said as you laid your hands on his torso, sitting right on his hard cock that you had been sucking on minutes ago. You reached behind your back and unhooked your bra, letting it slide off and tossing it aside. Cor watched with such hunger in his eyes. With both hands, he reached and fondled your breasts. “Ah!” You leaned into his big hands, letting him touch you as he pleases. He grinded his hips underneath you, his hard cock teasing your wet pussy. </p><p>“Please...” the word left your lips as a whisper. Gods. You were done with the teasing and you wanted him inside you already. </p><p>Cor lifted himself up, with you still on his lap. Then with such ease, he turned you over, and now you’re on your fours. Your ass was sticking up right at him and turned your head back to look at him. Cor took off his shirt, tossing it to the side and kicked his boxers off as well. Then reached towards your panties, hooking his fingers on the sides and pulling them off, exposing your wet lips to him. </p><p>“You know you also have training to do today..” he said as he rubbed his cock in between your folds. “Will you still have energy for that?”</p><p>“I can handle whatever you give me Cor..” you said as you pressed you ass against him more.  “Please, put it in...” you whined. </p><p>You’re legs were almost shaking as you felt his hot cock push deeply inside of you. His hands gripped onto your hips and pulled you in, filling your insides to the brim with his dick. You moaned in pleasure and gripped the sheets. He’s so big but it feels so good, and you can’t even think right. Just solely focused on how incredible he feels in you.</p><p>“Cor...” it didn’t even take a second after you say his name, that he started pounded into your pussy from behind. Your bed began to creak and all you can hear were the lewd noises coming from behind you. </p><p>His dick rammed inside you, feeling how warm, so wet, so sweet it was. Cor began to grunt and groan from how incredible you felt. “Y/n...” he pushed you down, you so were laying flat on your stomach. Then you felt his body weight on top of you. Obviously not completely. He supported his upper half with his arms and continued to pound your pussy from behind.</p><p>You cried out his name and felt him press kisses onto the back of your neck and back. You’ve never been fucked this good before. This proves the few times you had sex before, he was holding back, but he’s really into it right now. Just like you, completely lost in the pleasure and so close to cumming. </p><p>In this position, he hit a spot that had you clawing at the sheets and moaning his name more. “Cor.. yes... more, right there...” You turned to one of Cor’s hands that was to the side of your head and leaned in to give it kisses. </p><p>“Y/n... I’m close..” he said and you responded immediately. “Me too...” </p><p>Cor pulled out and turned you around. Now you were both facing each other. He inserted himself back inside you and continued to thrust. The feeling of his body weight on you felt so nice. You hugged him and wrapped your legs around him. “Harder...” you said right by his ear and gave it a bite. </p><p>Cor fucked you harder and gave you everything you’ve been craving for so long. Now instead of the sheets, you clawed at his back as you were having your orgasm. Your body twitched and convulsed. It was so intense, so good. “Ah... ah! Cor...” </p><p>“So beautiful..” he kissed your neck and slowly thrusted into you. “You feel so good..” he went lower and sucked on your hardened nipple. </p><p>“Please cum all over me...” you said. And he pulled out, grabbing his cock and began stroking it with his hand. He shot out his cum all over your tits, stomach and even your pussy. Then rubbed the tip of his dick on your folds, making you shiver from the contact. </p><p>•</p><p>You were both panting, breathless, basking in the afterglow. “I really don’t want to get out of bed.” You said as you laid by his side. </p><p>“I don’t either...” he closed his eyes for a second, just enjoying being with you and holding you close. The alarm went off and you shut it off immediately. </p><p>“Five more minutes?” You asked. </p><p>“Hm?” He questioned. </p><p>“Can we lay like this for five more minutes... before we get ready?” You asked as you leaned in and kissed his jaw. </p><p>He sighed, but it was a very content sigh. He smiled and nodded. “Five more minutes.” </p><p>You smiled too and held him tighter. You know for sure you legs are gonna be feeling it later but you don’t care. Cor is happy and that’s all that matters to you right now. Seeing him so relaxed made you feel at ease too, and warm inside. You felt so lucky to see this side of him and you definitely appreciate him being soft with you right now. This morning is off to a great start for the both of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I hope you enjoyed reading! If you are wondering, I am considering adding a version with Nyx Ulric next. Though, unsure when I’ll do that since I’m working on something else as well! </p><p>Anyways, comments are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy? Constructive comments are welcome! If you have anything  to say, please do tell!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>